Healing Waters
by c1araoswa1d
Summary: The Doctor and Clara check themselves into a spa and get far more than they bargained for. (Inspired by artwork by thenotoriouscow [tumblr user].)


Of course the idea of a Space Spa seemed to appeal to Clara, the Doctor considered as he watched her bounce about the console with a pamphlet in her hands, jabbering off about the amenities they had. About the soothing waters and the mud baths and the massages offered and she'd gotten a look on her face he knew he wouldn't be able to say no to. With his eyebrows held tightly together in frustration, he'd slammed down a lever and listened to her squeal with delight.

_She needed it_, Clara had insisted; _he needed it too_, she'd added.

All the terrible things they'd seen together, they deserved a break to heal their bodies. At least that's what Clara argued as they'd stepped into the lobby just before cheerfully greeting a two headed woman the Doctor thought wore far too much face paint for someone working in a holistic field of medicine. He gave a false smile as Clara detailed their aches and it warmed into a genuine one when he realized she'd been keeping tabs on his.

Somehow she knew his shoulder had been aching him and she knew he had a knot in his lower back and she knew his right leg had been bothering him since he fell, stopping her from rolling off a cliff just a few days before. The Doctor hadn't heard the prescribed remedy, he'd simply blinked in surprise when he was ushered away, taken to a back room and told to strip down before entering the next room.

With a long sigh, he began to disrobe, folding his clothing carefully to stack atop a wooden bench and he glanced to the door at his left. He wished he'd been paying attention and he knew a swipe of his Sonic on the door wasn't going to yield much information – it wasn't a place for technology, only nature. An idea that made him scratch at his bare neck before looking down to his naked self, oversized feet awkwardly squirming against the mossy ground he stood on.

"_Let's go to a Space Spa_," he mocked on a groan, "Excellent idea, Clara."

He moved to the door to slide it open, leisurely stepping into the warm room to look down at the tub carved into what looked like a Hematite floor. The Doctor lifted a hand, closing his eyes to concentrate on the magnet field he could sense and he looked back for a moment to the room he'd left behind. He could Sonic it, determine its properties, be able to tell Clara all about it, and then he smiled. She was probably in another room dunking herself into the tub to enjoy the warmth of the water or mud or some other substance he didn't want to know about.

The Doctor shut the door, hearing a small click, and he took a step forward, stopping when he heard the door across from him slide open and he raised his eyebrows, surprised to see Clara backing into the room, quietly closing the door behind her. He swallowed roughly and tried to pry his eyes away from the bare flesh that rounded out her bum, to the length of legs he didn't imagine could seem so… _long_.

And then she turned and gasped, and turned around again, hand reaching for a door that had locked itself. "It's on a timer," the Doctor allowed, hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Looks as though you've inadvertently signed us up for a couple's bath."

She looked back over her shoulder, eyes unable to not look over the pale body standing on the other side of the tub. He was as skinny as his predecessor had been, and, she thought with a pink tint to her cheeks, just as endowed. Clara watched him walk lazily towards the tub, bending to sit at the edge and soak his bare feet and she could see the momentarily smile that shifted over his face as his eyes closed, just before he sank himself into the water to sit, stretching his legs.

"Well," he spat, "The water's good for a dip."

"Doctor," she hissed, "We can't both…"

"Why not?" He interrupted with a shrug.

Clara twisted her body slowly, gauging his expression as she allowed him to gaze upon her body, and she saw his eyes never leave hers. Then one hand came up out of the water with a light splash, his fingers held out towards her in an invitation. Hesitantly, she took a step towards him, feeling the gooseflesh attack her skin despite the warmth and she bit her lip as she poked a toe into the water, sighing because it was perfect. And she took his hand, stepping carefully between his legs before turning to sit across from him as he shrugged again and let his fingers float back beneath the surface.

"Suppose it's magnetized," Clara observed, "That's good. That's healing, I've heard."

The Doctor cupped his hands underneath the water and brought it up to his lips to sip, smiling to her until she laughed, shyly, and looked to his feet on either side of her body and she straightened her legs, imagining maybe she had room, except her foot brushed him roughly and she watched him jerk up and double over.

"Did I hit… _something_," she whispered.

He grinned painfully and then waved an arm and stated, "Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around and point the projectiles elsewhere," he added with a grimace as Clara pulled her knees into her chest and shook her head. "Clara, please, trust me and turn around."

She bit her lip and turned slowly, letting her legs stretch until they bumped the opposite end of the tub, giving her the slightest of pushes in his direction. Behind her, she heard him laugh and then she felt his hands drop against her back as the water sloshed and she glanced back to see he'd leaned into her, studying her muscles with a concentration generally reserved for dismantling explosives. He gave a small nod and then his hand drifted into the water, coming up with a scoop of warm water to drop over her back as she shivered.

"Relax," he told her softly and she swallowed roughly, thinking she wouldn't be able to, except his other hand slid down her back, dropping into the water to bring up another handful over her spine. He repeated the motion, each time increasing the pressure of his palm against her skin as it dropped back into the water and Clara's eyes began to close.

The Doctor smiled because her body had gone slack, her muscles had become pliable, and he began to work at them, fingers sliding over her, thumbs rubbing knowing circles. He cupped his hands over her shoulders and kneaded at her and she groaned, eliciting enough of a reaction in his body that he stopped with a frown to try and categorize it. It was a simple arousal, one he'd yet to feel in this body, and he was surprised to find he wasn't opposed to it, not with Clara in his grasp.

And then she pushed off the wall gently with her feet, slipping right between his legs as her back curled against his chest and she rested her head there, sighing as his hands made their way over her arms to take each of her hands in his to rub. He looked to the calm that had settled onto her features and then he looked to the rosy nipples that sat stiff on each of her perfect breasts. With a rough swallow, he laid her hands down atop his knees to circle his at her waist, continuing his gentle massage at her sides and stomach, shifting up until his palms rounded underneath her bosom and then came up over them.

He circled them several times, each stroke of her breasts coming with a warm sensation in his gut that left him breathless and when he finally looked to Clara, he found her staring back up at him. The Doctor was terrified he'd find the shock of betrayal in her eyes, but all he saw was a satisfied smirk as her right hand came up and removed his from her breast to slide over her body, resting it against her mound.

She lifted her hand to drop back atop his knee and then she closed her eyes, nudging at his temple with her forehead. He slid his hand just over her and began a set of small circles with his fingers, grinning shyly when she hummed into his jaw. He gave her breast a light squeeze and then thread his digits through her folds and she yelped, her grip on his knee tightening as he dipped his middle finger just inside of her, releasing a groan that surprised them both.

The water sloshed as he shifted his hands away, dropping them into the water at his sides and Clara sat up, turning to look over his red stained cheeks and the terrified look in his eyes. "Are you alright?" She questioned softly, watching him lift a hand to run it over his face before dropping it into the water to take hold of his erection. She giggled and repeated, "Doctor, are you alright?"

"Bit of a situation, body's gone and defied me." Then he pointed with his free hand, "You shut up."

Clara laughed, "I've said nothing."

"You don't have to say anything, I can read it on your face – this _amuses_ you."

She toggled her head slightly, and then turned herself so she could lift up on her knees, hearing something surge on before feeling the rush of new warm water circling around their bodies. Clara nodded and gestured to him, offering, "We could alleviate the problem."

"I know what you're thinking," he scoffed, but before he could chide the notion of sex, Clara pushed at his knees, dropping them underneath the water so she could straddle them and she dipped her hands into the warmth to wrap around his, holding his cock firmly. "Clara," he sighed.

She shrugged, "It's a massage, Doctor," and she waited until his grip released and his hand slipped away so she could take him into hers, frozen for just a moment before she began to stroke at him, putting just enough pressure to build him up. She could feel his thighs tightening under her backside and she smiled, lifting one hand to wrap around his neck, fingers rubbing lightly there as his eyes closed.

His fingertips grazed at her legs and then slowly inched back up to grip at her waist as Clara shifted forward, rubbing him against her and tilting her head to touch his. He tugged at her body and she slipped forward as he sighed into her lips. Clara could feel his hands, hesitantly attempting to lift her and she moved with him, coughing in surprise when his head rolled away and his mouth clamped onto her right breast.

Positioning him underneath her, she slid back down slowly atop him and his mouth came off her flesh to sigh hotly into her collar. Clara shifted herself slowly up and back onto him, using the small squeezes his hands were giving her waist as a guide. She massaged at his neck as she breathed steadily into his ear and in the quiet of the room she could hear his hot exhales into her chest and the small sloshes of the water curling up over the edge after each of her movements.

The tub refilled behind her as her pace increased, as his hands rounded her backside and grabbed hold of her tightly, pulling her onto him desperately. Clara groaned as his mouth searched out her body again, suckling at her nipples and then tasting at her neck. They weren't kisses, she understood, but extensions of touch, exploring her body. He gasped lightly and Clara could feel his body beginning to stir underneath her, his hips shifting up each time hers came down.

He massaged at her buttocks as he began grunting, the motions of his body becoming hard thrusts into her and Clara's arms wrapped around his neck, feeling her body tightening just before she cried out. She bowed her head and then laughed as she heard him hold a groan before she exhaled roughly, feeling him release within her as he continued to slowly move into her.

She kissed his neck lightly and slipped her hands back, rubbing soothing circles into his back and shoulders as she lifted up to find his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open, concentrating on the feel of her body still constricting around him. She touched her lips to each of his cheeks and then dropped her palms to his chest, the pounding of his hearts easily felt as she rubbed at his skin and when he finally opened his eyes, it was with a small smirk.

"Relaxed now?" He questioned darkly.

Offering a long smile and a smug grin, Clara raised an eyebrow before glancing to the doors to reply, "Quite, but we still have another half hour or so…"

Nodding and pursing his lips, the Doctor rubbed at Clara's thighs as he looked to their connected bodies and he stated, "Fairly certain we could find adequate use of our remaining time."

Clara cupped his face in her hands, looking over the way his brow softened and she smiled, repeating confidently, "_Fairly certain_."


End file.
